NES Godzilla: Round 2
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Inspired by the NES Godzilla creepypasta by Cosbydaf. A young individual named Sam auctions the cursed copy of Godzilla: Monster of Monsters from eBay. However, this experience would prove to be somewhat different. New and old monsters, strange worlds, and a reoccurring encounter with a AI...
1. Prologue

**_NES Godzilla: Round 2_**

A _Godzilla_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

Inspired by the _NES Godzilla_ creepypasta by CosbyDaf

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Hello everyone. My name's Sam, and I ordered a game with quite a story behind it. Some you may've already heard about Zach and his NES Godzilla cartridge? I wasn't aware of it until I saw the eBay auction, and it immediately grabbed my intrigue.

I skimmed through the recounting of what the game supposedly was and what it did. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but something about the whole thing just seemed captivating to me, and I decided to buy the game. I thought if nothing else, I'd get a new game and a nice conversation piece. I used Buy-it-now and got it for a decent price, $10 including shipping.

Zach sent me an e-mail and we talked for a while. He seemed like a normal guy despite being a bit dramatic at times. He made it clear that he was dead serious about the game being dangerous and cursed and all that. I wasn't entirely convinced yet at least, but I played along with it.

About myself and the game: I actually never played the Godzilla NES game before, hell I never even had a NES system to call my own back in my childhood. I was admittedly perhaps born many years too late for it, I moreorless grew up with the likes of the Atari Jaguar, Playstations 1 & 2, and the Dreamcast. However, while waiting for the delivery to arrive, I surfed the web to find any info regarding the game. I've become quite a geek in many franchises, Godzilla is no exception. No thanks to my big brother who happened to be a big collector since his early teen years, and he'd usually let me watch lots of old films and play video games with him.

After a few days, the order finally arrived through the post, and so far, there was nothing that seemed visibly wrong with the cartridge itself, no weird marks or anything that would make it stand out. If it got misplaced and sorted in with some regular games, you'd never know the difference. So soon enough, I managed to find my brother's toploader, plugged it in, and hooked it up to the TV, all set and ready to go.

I guess I was ready to begin too. I popped in the game into the system, and eventually the title screen went on, classic 8-bit music and all. It looked pretty much the same. If this was like Zach's game, there wouldn't be anything too noticeable until the first boss fight, but part of me couldn't been disappointed if this whole game ends up playing normally. Only a few seconds in and already something went off. I almost didn't notice, but the "Last Game" option was gone. I didn't know why, as usually it would've done the same thing as "New Game". If I couldn't save my game, then that would be it. I didn't want to have to play this entire game in one sitting. Maybe the world titles would work as passwords or something. No way to know until I started playing, so I wasted no further time and pressed start. However, the Solar System Intro was skipped entirely; bit of shame really, I did like hearing the music.

So as the game officially began, the text simply said:

**THE MOON**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. The Moon

**_NES Godzilla: Round 2_**

A _Godzilla_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

Inspired by the _NES Godzilla_ creepypasta by CosbyDaf

* * *

**Chapter One: The Moon**

* * *

The Moon map was basically a mirror-reflection of the normal Earth map from the original Godzilla game, albeit with a grey colour theme; and I noticed that all the level icons had been replaced by a crater, which actually seemed fitting, being the moon and all. The music was very basic and simplistic, a series of echoy piano taps and what sounded like a droning whistle.

Then I found out that I didn't have neither Godzilla nor Mothra as my playable monsters, but instead Rodan and Anguirus (even though the game itself seems to refer to him as 'Angilas' for some reason, properly a mistranslation). I was surprised too, while the original person did recall playing Anguirus, but as far as I know, he never even brought up Rodan aside from one brief mention.

I moved up the selecting cursor to see what boss monsters I'd be facing this time; they were called Redmoon and Erabus. New original ones made for the game? Maybe, who knows.

I selected Anguirus first and moved him up to the limit of three spaces at a time and the level, or rather levels, began. As expected, it was a simple background with lots of craters and some occasional towers and blocks standing in the way, and the music was the same as the board screen. I also tested out Anguirus' neat little skills: punching with his little claws, using a tailwipe similar to Godzilla, as well as some sort of sonic beam.

As cool as it was, it wasn't long before the fun of knocking down obstacles quickly wore off. The game bombarded me with bullets and little UFOs flying into you from any direction, and since Anguirus was in a permanent bipedal stance, I was too big to avoid most of them. Once I reached the end, I thought that'd be over with for now, but then another scrolling level immediately started and I had to do the same thing over for two more times. Luckily, along the way, for every hit I took, I regained a few health from hitting back at the pests.

After that was over with, the CPU moved Redmoon first by two spaces, and then it was my turn. I decided to move Rodan next, who could also move up to three spaces, just to see what he was like. One good thing about him was that he can fly, not unlike Mothra. One bad thing though was that he could _only_ fly, there wasn't any option to have him walk normally. That would've been fine and even tolerable except every time he got hit or shoot, he kept getting pushed down. Ah well, at least he has a dash attack and could also drop his wings on enemies below him much like Mothra. Weird, I know.

Next, the other enemy monster, Erabus, was moved by a single space. While my excitement had worn down some, it wasn't too long at all before I got to my first proper monster fight. I chose to fight Redmoon as Anguirus, the former was basically a red dragon with a long neck and very large bat-like wings, similar to Ghidorah's. Its attacks included a spurt of lightning from its horns and swinging its own head around. I was annoyed by it at first, but I soon got used to the pattern of the attacks and fought back.

After about four or five minutes, I took down the dragon, then moved on the next boss monster, Erabus, who looked like a blue bipedal horse with a wild white mane. Unlike Redmoon, this weird creature didn't seem to have any special beam attacks or anything, just a few punches and kicks. Because of this, Erabus proved to be slightly easier, so it took less time to defeat this one with any issue.

So with the two kaiju beaten, I took over the enemy base and moved to the next world, which surprisingly wasn't Mars as expected, but instead...

**ARES**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Ares

**_NES Godzilla: Round 2_**

A _Godzilla_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

Inspired by the _NES Godzilla_ creepypasta by CosbyDaf

* * *

**Chapter Two: Ares**

* * *

Same way the Moon level was basically a mirror-swap of the Earth map in the normal game, Ares was that of Mars. All of the icons were also all the same as well, the vague shape of an atomic bomb. The music was nothing more than an ominous military drum beat, or at least an 8-bit rendition of such. I browsed through the board to see what new monsters I would be facing this time: Hitodah and Mogu, a cut spelling of Moguera? Could be except the sprite looked very different. I might be able to find out sooner.

As I ran Anguirus and Rodan at a time through, the levels themselves seemed to look like the aftermath of a big war. Grim brown clouds, half-wrecked buildings, and lots of downed army tanks and jets scattered all over the ground. There wasn't much music here as much as the sounds of faint descending whistles and deep booming, synced with the flashing lights in the distant background, definitely indicating the dropping of bombs.

The only "creatures" here were a small pack of hunched, thin pale humanoids wearing gas masks. They didn't attack me at all, all they did were scurrying about for a bit and flee whenever I walked too close to them. Despite a bit of nuisance, I didn't try to fight or even kill them, something about it felt wrong, so I merely walked by them wherever they were.

However, as I etched my monsters closer to the boss through these warzone levels, actual enemies eventually appeared in the form of aeroplanes swooping down and dropping bombs on me. The first few times they showed up, about a third of my health was drained, so I retaliated with a some spams of Anguirus' sonic beams and Rodan's pecking. Luckily, when the planes and bombed were destroyed, they left behind health powerups, much to my benefit.

Soon enough, I made it to the bosses of Ares. The first of which was Hitodah, who was a weird-looking blackish-green starfish with this creepy menacing red eye in the centre, staring back at the viewer. Its only attacks were a red laser shot from its eye like Hedorah's, and a couple of swats and smacks from some of its tendrils, much like Gezora in the original game. I managed to beat Hitodah with Anguirus, yet as it sank to the bottom, its eye still remained frozen in place, wide and unsettling. Needless to say, I had a bit of a goosebump from it, but didn't think too much of it, considering what happened with the previous owner of this particular copy of the game.

At this point, there was only Mogu left to deal with, and I decided to Rodan this time, just for variety. Mogu was a dragon, much like Redmoon, albeit much smaller, an even shorter neck, and it actually flies; resembling more like a wyvern than a traditional dragon. Its attacks were biting and a bolt of lightning shot from its trident-like tail. It was a bit like righting Mothra or even a clone Rodan, except much more aggressive. Interestingly though, because both monsters could actually fly over each other and even turn around. It was really fun to be honest, at least until I slain the kaiju. Upon defeat, the Mogu sprite started to split apart and melt in a kind of shredded paper fashion.

Once the really weird fights with those two monsters was done with, I took over the enemy base again and proceeded to the next world...

**ZEUS**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Zeus

**_NES Godzilla: Round 2_**

A _Godzilla_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

Inspired by the _NES Godzilla_ creepypasta by CosbyDaf

* * *

**Chapter Three: Zeus**

* * *

Zeus was a mirror-flip of Jupiter in terms of layout, plus the board was a bright crimson-red rather than green. This time, all the usual level icons were replaced by either a yellow lighting bolt or some sort of dark teal diamond shape. The map music started out low and quiet, more so than the other "songs" so far in the game. But every half a minutes or so, the pace started to pick up and it got slightly louder and quicker, then it slowed down a bit, rinse and repeat. It was like the same melody was continuously playing at different tempos and volumes.

I checked the other side of the board to see the new monsters: Bagan and Asuka Fortress. I had heard of the name Bagan, apparently it was a monster that folks at Toho came up with for many Godzilla films, but never saw the light of day. I assumed the "Asuka Fortress" probably was as well, though I haven't heard any mention of it before so I may be incorrect on that.

Anyway, I moved Anguirus over to one of the many lightning bolt icons that had replaced the jungle icons and started the level. The ground resembled a range of clouds with a small dark blue planet in the "sky", possibly a moon. The clouds had a sort of puffy, marshmallowy, and almost cartoonish look to them. Much like the Moon, there weren't much enemies or obstacles as far I saw, if even at all. The music was a plucky organ of sorts, randomly playing notes without any proper rhythm or beat to it, almost like an improvisation.

Just then, about a minute into the level, I jumped back out of my brief doze as a bolt of lightning flashed up from the cloudy ground, right in front of and taller than Anguirus, with the 8-bit thunder clash sound to go along with it. I presumed that was an obstacle in this particular stage; avoid the upside-down lightning bolts should they touch/damage you. This wasn't exactly easy, since they popped without any warning or pattern.

The level went on for about four minutes, and despite taking a hit or two, I was able to finish it very quickly. I tried another level or two of the same type to see if any actual enemies or obstacles would show up, but there was still nothing more aside from the aforementioned thunderbolts. I couldn't find much else to see or say of the thundercloud levels, so I tried the other stage type.

I started one of the teal diamond levels, and fittingly enough, the background consisted of thick, sharp, cyan-coloured shards of crystals sticking from both ground and the ceiling, so this must've been in a cavern of some sort. The only enemies here were the little firebirds from the original game, but this time the little buggers were everywhere. The music certainly didn't help, with high-pitched notes that sounded like twangy pieces of glass being tapped and felt like my ears were getting pierced in and out. After making it through one level of these, I made sure to avoid another of its type whenever I could.

Over half an hour went by into this world and I was already about to face the new monsters, starting off with Bagan. He was a red and black demonic-looking beast creature with dragon-like wings on his arms and a big horn protruding from his forehead. He attacked by slashing with his winged arms, spinning an attack with his tail like Godzilla, and even had an beam that fired from the horn.

Soon enough, I defeated this devilish creature, and after another thundercloud level or two, I was about to fight the other boss of the map.

The Asuka Fortress is essentially a mecha, somewhat similar to Jet Jaguar in terms of design but entirely steel-grey and a glowing red visor, but it was still something of a challenge nonetheless. It would march and jump back and forth at a slow pace, constantly firing a straight laser from its visor as well as kicking and swinging its fists at me, making it hard to get close. I managed to defeat it by constantly using the power breaths and tail whips.

With both bosses slain, I was able to make it to the base at the end. However, on the last thundercloud level, something unexpected popped up, and that might be saying something. As soon as I was reaching the end, a giant humanoid appeared before Anguirus and let out I could describe as an 8-bit shriek. Upon a bit of research, it turned out to be the Frankenstein monster (Yes, Toho did make a Frankenstein film once).

he was pretty basic, no beams or breaths or anything that special, just a variety of punches and kicks. However, occasionally, a tank or a jet would pop up from either side of the screen to attack both of us. Most often than not, he would pick it up and chuck it at me. In one brief instance, Frankenstein tried to grab Anguirus by the neck and strangle him. I managed to fight him off with ease, but it was still interesting.

Much easier than Bagan or the Asuka Fortress, it only took about two or three minutes at most. But when the miniboss was gone, I was able to walk to the end of the level and it faded, it didn't go back to the map as usual, but instead a low-res picture of a rather familiar kaiju was shown, and beneath it were the following words:

**New Monster Unlocked:**

**Baragon, Guardian of Fire and Earth**

I assumed that's what the Frankenstein miniboss was there for, but was something like that even possible an old game of this era? I know later Godzilla games like Save the Earth and Unleashed have something to this, but I never thought there could be the possibility of unlockable monsters in the original NES game, let alone in a strange and infamous copy of it.

And speaking of strange, as it got back to the map screen, there was no music playing, at all, just dead silence. But beyond that, nothing else seemed to have significantly changed, even the new monster I unlocked hadn't appeared yet. In spite of this, I moved Anguirus to the base and began the level.

Unlike the previous end levels that were packed with turrets, guns, doors and all sorts that got in the way, this one was devoid of any of them. The planets and stars that usually filled the background were nowhere to be seen, just an unsettling pitch black sky, if I could even call it that. The place looked dim, abandoned, desolate, and derelict, as if something or someone already wrecked it all up first before me. The only "music" here was in the form of a slow, quiet and very compressed rising and falling loop, sounded like breathing.

Within me, a sense of paranoia was developing. With caution, I slowly stepped through the level, expecting some kind of jumpscare, like the lightning bolts in the thunderclouds, but there was nothing. I honestly didn't know what to prepare for, if even anything at all. I genuinely something to at least show up; the mere lack of a threat was enough to put me on edge.

I even paused the game for a bit and walked out to get a drink of water. All the while doing so, my mind was racing around with thoughts, what if the game were to somehow unpause it and something were happen and turn up when I wasn't looking or paying attention. But as soon as I returned, the game was still the same as I left it, still paused and still nothing. I should've been relieved, but part of me wasn't so sure about it. So sitting back down and putting the glass of water on a table, I unpaused it and carried on, as unnerved as I was.

After another three or four minutes, I finally made it to the end, and that was that. No big fights or chases or anything like that. As soon as it went back to the map screen, my mouth hung slightly open and my brow furrowed as I was left briefly and utterly stunned. It almost felt like a big waste of time, and I was only about third into the game.

And even then I still had to beat that same level with Rodan. But while I was entranced for a bit, more feelings such as confusion came on top of my fears. Has something like this happened before? Would the rest of the game be like this? Or would it be different entirely every time? I only had to get Rodan through that end level and then onto the next map as "normal".

But when I moved Rodan to the base level, it was somehow registered as me beating the level. My relief definitely grew then, and I hoped to keep it up while still remaining cautious when the name for the next world was revealed...

**CRONUS**

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
